


Non proprio Cupido (fanmix)

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix per la storia <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5368766">Non proprio Cupido</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75">Grace75</a>.</p><p>Partecipa alla Seconda Edizione del <a href="teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non proprio Cupido (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Non proprio Cupido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368766) by [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75). 



>  
> 
> Questo fanmix si è praticamente creato da solo, quantomeno nella struttura e nelle sonorità. Mi è bastato leggere il racconto una volta e avevo già l'idea piantata nel cervello. Alla seconda lettura quell'idea si è solo confermata e arricchita mano mano che si consolidava. E così eccolo qui. E, siccome mi rendo conto che può non essere immediato per tutti, vi svelo un piccolo segreto: tutti i pezzi strumentali, non uno escluso, sono remix di canzoni che di norma un testo ce l'hanno e non sono scelte o posizionate a caso, ma proprio in base a quel testo (che non trovate nel libretto, perché l'idea era di farvi diventare curiosi e spingervi a cercare i brani originali).

**Playlist:** ( [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcBOSnl2VENaVKP2YRWt305sZs_nDvi5x) )

 

 1. _**Urban Friends** \- Break the rules (instrumental remix)_

 2. **Touch and go** \- Straight to number one

 3. **Deorro** \- Cayendo

 4. _**Urban Friends** \- Nobody to Love (instrumental remix)_

 5. **New Wolrd Sound and Timmy Trumpet** \- The Buzz

 6. **The glithc mob** \- I need my memory back

 7. _**Urban Friends** \- Won’t you follow me into jungle (instrumental remix)_

 8. **Kylie Minogue** \- In your eyes

 9. **Mint Royal** \- Shake me

 10. _**Urban Friends** \- Fireball (instrumental remix)_

 11. **Depeche Mode** \- I want you now

 12. **Depeche Mode** \- Only when I loose myself

 13. _**Urban Friends** \- Superheroes (instrumental remix)_

 14. **Movements** \- Us

 15. **Adrian Lux** \- Damaged

 16. _**Urban Friends** \- Am I wrong (instrumental remix)_

 17. **Ida Reding** \- Shout

 18. **Patty Smith** \- Because the night

 19. _**Urban Friends** \- Happy (instrumental remix)_

 

 

_ _

 

__ _ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

 


End file.
